


A kiss to build a dream on (A Flufftober story)

by LoverOfWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, Boys Kissing, Comments are food for writers, DO NOT COPY, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Kisses, Love, M/M, Malec, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane, app or site without my permission!, translate or share in any web
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: Alec is bored at an event.Until something, or rather someone, happens.And Alec is not bored anymore.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 64
Kudos: 76





	1. The event.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, loves! I did this... I don't even know what this is, but I do know that we all can do with some fluff in our lives, right? 
> 
> I haven't even betaed this... Bear with me, please?
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading!

The crowd around him was loud and cheering. The huge hall, dressed up with golden hangings and complex, shining chandeliers that loomed over the smartly attired attendants. Waiters and waitresses roamed the room, carrying trays of every type of existent drinks.

At one end, a long platform flanked by movable curtains in a deep red velvet, on which a expensively tailored man kept the audience enthralled with his loquacity. While the conductor encouraged the audience to applaud the couple, a beam of warm light, focused on the stage, followed briefly the smiling, body-fitted dressed woman who was leaving the platform by the hand of a man double her age, his grin doubling her size too.

No wonder, Alec thought. She was one of the rising movie stars at the moment, and the man had just bid for and won her company for dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in the city.

And a kiss. A kiss that the winner received on the stage, so nobody could claim that part of the prize had been forfeited. Of course, that man was grinning like crazy, Alec scowled.

He was watching the show from his seat at his family’s table, listening to his little brother Max’ excited chatting. His parents, though, looked around them with bored expressions.

When these two would acknowledge the end of their marriage and stop making everybody and themselves miserable and uncomfortable. No matter how much he loved his dad and mom, they needed them to sort their issues out. And to keep with their lives on.

He glanced at the gilded card lying on the table, besides his glass of champagne. There was a long list, containing both men and women’s names. All of them equally famous. All of them equally handsome. All of them equally desirable.

His sister Isabelle was on that list, much to his regret.

Alec grunted.

He knew he was being unreasonable, overprotective, strait-laced even. But he didn’t like his sister being up there.

Among those famous, handsome, desirable people.

And maybe kissing some old, lewd man like the one who had just left the stage with the actress.

Ok, he was really overreacting.

Well, it was true that his sister fit perfectly in that event. And his adopted brother. They both were waiting backstage for their turn to be auctioned. They had even tried to enlist Alec.

Preposterous.

He, Alec? He was just the dullest of them all. Yes, true, he was the tallest of the three. And he worked out enough to have a fit body. But he never drew the attention his two siblings did.

Neither did he want it, truth to be told. He was content with his quiet life, working as a curator at his wealthy family’s museum. His sister, however, sparkled as the most requested exhibit designer in the country. Not only her professional talent was recognized, but her looks made her sought for by men, and her sweet nature, likable to women.

As to Jace, well, Alec loved him; Jace was his best friend, too. But Jace was like the sun, and Alec like the moon. Jace shined over everything, his career as a solo singer, after the boy band he had belonged to for seven years, already soaring high.

Pity that Jace travelled so much when on tour and Alec barely did, due to his work at the museum. But they always found the time to see each other and catch up with their lives.

Jace would get high stakes on the auction, Alec was sure of.

He glanced at his sister’s fiancé, Simon, sitting next to him. Simon didn’t look worried at all, his bright smile showing those pointed canines that made Alec think of him as a fluffy vampire.

“Come on, Alec, again?” Simon caught his concerned look, leant towards him and whispered. “We’ve already talked about this, old man. It won’t mean anything. It’s just a kiss. It’s not as if we haven’t kissed other people before, and sometimes for less meaningful causes, I dare say.”

“Ugh. TMI, Simon.” Alec scrunched his nose in disgust. He really, reaaaally didn’t like imagining about that side of his sister’s life.

His soon-to-be brother-in-love ( _really? Simon the geek was going to be his BIL? How on Earth did that happen?)_ grinned at him.

“You’re such a prude.” The younger man teased him. “And a bit stingy, if I can add.”

Great. Now Simon was mocking him.

“I’m not.” Alec grunted again. “Stingy, I mean. Nor a prude.”

Simon arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Oh? Does that mean that you’ll be bidding for tonight?”

Alec’s back got straight in a jolt.

“Of course I’m not!” He huffed. “This thing…” he swept with his hand from side to side, “this cattle market is just… awful.”

“So you don’t think that getting funds to fight against children’s abuse is right?”

Alec sighed, counted to three while getting his temper on check.

“Of course it is! That’s one of the most horrible crimes!” He snapped, flushing. He knew he shouldn’t take it on his sister’s fiancé; it was his own, stupid repression talking. “I just think that… it should be any other way to get the funds, that’s all.”

Simon shook his dark head in pity.

“Why can’t we combine fun and charity?” He poked at him with his bony elbow. “Does life have to be all books and paintings?”

“There’s nothing wrong with art.” The taller man grumbled.

“No, there’s not.” Simon agreed amenable. “Only it’s dead.”

Alec glared at him.

“You can’t look at a Sam Jink’s sculpture and say that _it’s dead_!” He meant the last sculptor whose works his museum was exhibiting.

Simon nodded, grinning.

“You have a point.” He agreed again. “But you can’t kiss a sculpture goodnight, can you?” He frowned. “Oh, well, you can, but you’d be a weirdo.”

Alec had to smile.

Really, that man was something.

He almost understood what his sister saw in him. Izzy was never sad when Simon was around.

“You are the weirdest person I know.” Alec bantered back. “And I don’t kiss the sculptures in my collections goodnight. Nor good morning!” He lifted a finger in front of Simon’s nose, forestalling his probably next remark.

Simon beamed at him anyway.

“I wasn’t going to suggest that.” He pursed his lips. “Actually, I’m not even sure that you know how to kiss. I’ve never seen you kissing anyone, now that I think about it. Are you even human?” He tried to pinch Alec on the biceps and got nowhere. Alec batted his hand away. “Ouch. All that muscle for nothing. What a waste.”

Alec crossed his arms over his considerably wide chest.

Simon had the ability of putting him off. His quirks were too sharp for Alec’s quieter disposition. Yet Alec couldn’t find it in him to dislike him. Nothing that Simon did or said was bad-intentioned.

“I do know how to kiss.” He grumbled. He knew he sounded like an annoying kid. “I have kissed people, for your information.”

“I’m not talking about your granny, you know.” Simon was relentless.

Alec’s head turned towards him, a hot glare in his eyes, but was welcomed by Simon’s grin.

“I want to punch you so badly.” He threatened him.

“But you won’t, because you know Izzy would kick your ass if you did.” Simon tilted his head. “Ok, prove it.”

Alec blinked in confusion.

“What?”

“Prove that you can kiss.” He shoved the card provided for the organization into Alec’s hand. “Pick a name.”

“Simon…” Alec warned him with a dangerous look in his hazel eyes.

“And I’ll pick one too.” His future brother-in-law hurried. “Izzy and I talked about his before. She’s doing her part, and I’ll do mine. After all, this is a charity event, right? You should take part too. And I’ll even tell Izzy how nice you’re being to me!”He shot Alec his trademark smile, all joy and sparks.

“But… can you afford it?”

The younger man nodded vigorously.

“My design company is doing so well!” He told him, beaming. “The last exhibition at your museum was a blast, and you know I got even an award thanks to its designing campaign. And after the success with our movie with Holland, we’re getting more work that we can handle. So yes, at last I can afford giving back to the world a tiny part of what the world is giving to me” He affirmed with heat.

Alec was at a loss for words. Simon was too overwhelming for him.

He was also quite heartwarming.

Damn man.

“I’m happy that you’re doing so well.” Alec said in a low voice.

“Because I’m marrying your sister?” Simon winked at him. “She’s earning more money than I am, by the way.”

“No.” Alec stated firmly. “Because you’re a good man, Simon.”

This time it was Simon the one who blushed and got speechless.

Alec didn’t usually praise anybody.

Getting praise from him was priceless.

To avoid any possible cheesy comment from the other man, Alec turned his attention towards the stage.

Another skinny, blond socialite was being auctioned. The renowned host didn’t have to encourage his audience much. The stakes were getting to 4-zero figures already.

For lack of anything better to do, Alec read the list of names that were being auctioned. Isabelle’s name stuck out as if it had been branded with fire. Alec’s eyes had never gone beyond her name, but this time he forced himself to keep reading. If her fiancé wasn’t worried, why he, his ever-watching, protective, elder brother, should?

Humph.

Ok. Even Alec recognized some of the names in the list. Apparently not only socialites were willing to spend a couple of hours dining with a stranger (a kissing them once). There were several singers, more actors and actresses, even a couple of writers.

And…

Was it possible?

Alec blinked quickly to get his eyes wet and looked at the card again.

Was he reading right?

The name was unmistakable.

Unforgivable.

Unattainable.

Alec swallowed hard.

He was there.

The man in his dreams for four years now.

Ahem.

Alec thought of Simon’s proposal.

All right, the whole bidding event was for a charitable cause.

That would make kissing a strange the right thing.

Right?

Right.

“Ok.” Alec muttered. “I’ll do it.”

Simon’s head turned towards him in a snap.

“What?”

“I said I’ll do it.” Alec repeated as if he was talking to a child. “I’ll bid.”

Simon began giving small bounces on his chair, his smile threatening to break his face in two.

“Really? Who..?”

Alec lifted a finger.

“But.” He said. “I’ll only bid once. And if it gets too high and I don’t get it…”

Simon frowned.

“This is a trick, right? You’re going to pretend that you’re bidding but…”

“Simon.” Alec looked at him gravely. “When have you known me to trick anyone? Or not to honor my word?”

Simon paused for some seconds. Then he extended his hand.

“Deal, then.”

“Deal.”

“Who are you to bid for?” Simon asked.

Alec shrugged.

“Still thinking about it. Most of these people are straight. I don’t want to put anyone in an awkward position. And you?”

“I wouldn’t want that either.” Simon smiled and rubbed his nose. “We’ll see. Good luck”

Alec fixed his eyes on the stage again. This time, it was his friend Jace the one on “sale”. A noisy racket among the youngest in the event filled the place.

Jace, extremely handsome in his red tux, strutted towards the center of the stage.

But Alec didn’t even see him.

His mind was lost in those two words, and in the images that they provided to Alec’s imagination.

He smiled to himself.

Oh, yes, Alec could trick, sometimes. He knew well who would he bid for.

 _Magnus Bane_.


	2. The dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has the chance to make a dream come true. Yet his mind keeps playing tricks with his hopes.
> 
> As for Magnus, an impeding ghost from the past threatens his peace of mind.
> 
> Will each of them overcome their obstacles? And how?

Alec came back to reality to find, upon the stage, his best friend lip-attached to a slim red-head girl whose arms surrounded Jace’s neck as if she wanted to get fused to him.

The youngest part of the audience cheered, applauded, and cat-whistled wildly.

Alec rolled his eyes. Undoubtedly, Jace knew how to attract the spotlight. He glanced at his mother, only to find a mixture of annoyance and amusement at his adopted son’s behavior. His father was lost in his phone, obviously feeling out-of-place in the bacchanal that the party seemed to be turning into.

The fact that Robert and Maryse Lightwood were among the oldest in the public said a lot about who the gala was intended to. Rich kids from richer families playing the philanthropist.

Alec could have gagged at their insincerity.

He forcefully reminded himself that the charity was worthy, though.

The young man rubbed his thumb against the soft pad between his other hand’s thumb and forefinger, a nervous gesture that he always did when he had doubts about the outcome of whatever was to happen next.

Indeed, if he came through his deal with Simon, his parents wouldn’t be as lenient with him as they were with Jace. They had always treated Jace under a softer light than their own children’s, probably due to the fact that Jace’s parents had been killed in a car accident when he was ten, which was the reason the Lightwoods, good friends with the deceased couple, had ended up adopting him.

Alec couldn’t find it in him to resent his best friend. He loved Jace as the brother he didn’t have at that time. Young Max came, rather unexpectedly, years later.

Eventually, Jace and the red-head needed some air to breath, so they separated, hands linked though, bowed to the public, grinning widely, and left the stage under another round of applause and the ebbing song they had chosen for the kiss.

“And that,” the host winked, “was the famous Jace W, ladies and gentlemen! He’s known by the power of his lungs.” He hinted at Jace’s well-known roars during his concerts. “Although we may have discovered his secret: anyone else thinks that he stole young Clary Fairchild’s lungs during that kiss?” He winked to the audience again and made a show of fanning himself.

The young public hooted and shouted in glee.

Alec shook his head. He wished he could be back in his apartment, with a book and a glass of wine.

There was only one thing that could be more appealing that his favorite plan for a quiet night.

The possibility of a kiss from Magnus Bane.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Alec remembered clearly the first and only time he had seen the wonderful Magnus Bane in the flesh.

It had been ten years ago, when Magnus was beginning his career as a sculptor, and the Lightwood Museum, always keen in promoting young artists, had set its eyes on the flamboyant, elegant, quirky Magnus.

At that time, it was Maryse the one in charge of collections and exhibitions. Alec, fresh from his last year at high school and about to start his first term in college, sneaked inside the museum to have a peek at his mother’s novel acquisition.

Magnus’ works, varying in height, texture, and composition, had been tastefully set around the main exposition room. Maryse walked her guest around the works in their pedestals, explaining when asked, listening to his requests, taking notes as to make the necessary changes.

Magnus had been very impressed by how the Lightwood woman, stern as she looked like, had understood his work. She had that eternally annoyed aura that some professional women had; but he knew that most of them had to fight hard to get to their current position, and he had done a bit of research on the Lightwoods, himself; he knew that they had toiled to put his modern art museum at the top of the huge list that the city offered to those seeking culture.

Magnus knew more than many how difficult it was to excel among the competition. In his case, even more, due to his Asian mixed race.

Magnus valued fighters.

“So maybe if the light fell upon the veil that covers the face of…” He was saying when he saw a face peeking around a marble column. “Hey there!” He smiled to the face that, having been spotted, hid quickly behind the round pillar.

Maryse turned quickly towards it.

“Alec! What are you doing here?” She barked.

Magnus set a soft yet firm hand on the woman’s forearm.

“Let him come up.” He said with a smile. “Alec?”

The face peeked again.

It was a lovely boy of around seventeen, Magnus thought, all big eyes and tussled dark hair.

Oh, and tall. When the boy got closer, walking with a hesitant, timid step, Magnus saw that the boy was taller than him (Magnus wasn’t exactly small), lean and a bit awkward.

“Hello.” Magnus offered his hand to the boy. “Alec, right? From Alexander, I guess?”

“He prefers Alec.” Maryse explained, an upset frown in her lovely mouth. “And he should be at home, packing for college.” She shot an eye-dagger to her son.

The boy, Alexander, seemed to cringe.

“I have everything ready, Mother.” He stuttered, his big eyes swinging between his mother and the strange.

“You know I don’t like you hanging around and pestering the artists, Alec.” His mother muttered to him.

“Please, Maryse, let the boy stay, if he wants.” Magnus grinned to him. “I’m Magnus, by the way. The one who made all this messy things.” He did a 360º, arms extended, looking satisfied to his eclectic babies on their pedestals.

“Messy? This is not messy at all!” Alec blurted. “It might not be easy, but one can see how you depicted a whole path of growing, from the stump of that glittering tree that represents the birth of conceptual ideas, to the obsidian cradle were all thoughts end when we die.” He stop to get air. “It’s awesome and terrible and SO life-like!”

He was looking at the nearest piece with awe in his stupendous, and now Magnus could appreciate, hazel eyes. When Alec looked back at his companions, he caught Maryse open-mouthed, and her guest staring at him with an expression that Alec couldn’t interpret.

“Sorry.” The boy mumbled, dropping his gaze and blushing hard. “I got carried away. I didn’t mean…”

Magnus’ heart warmed to the boy’s words. Many critics hadn’t been able to grasp the concepts of his works as easily as Alexander Lightwood, untrained and young as he was. He wonder how many times the kid had walked around his pieces, probably behind his mother’s back, trying to make some sense of the seemingly miscellaneous nature of his works.

“Oh, Alexander, I’m so glad that you got carried away!”The sculptor grinned. “It’s been quite long since anyone expressed such an accurate opinion about my babies. Thank you, young Alec!”

Alec looked up at him through his impossibly thick, dark eyelashes, unaware of his mother’s proud expression at having his son’ praised by such an important artist.

“I should… er… going to… er…”

“So are you going to college?” Magnus tilted his head, asking with candid curiosity. He didn’t want the kid to leave yet. Alec was like fresh air in his somewhat stuffed life. “You’ll be study Arts, I imagine.”

“All my children will be studying something related to art.” Maryse explained. “They’ll take over the museum some day. Some day, very far away in the future!” She tried to joke, and motioned them to follow her towards her office.

“That’s nice to hear.” Magnus murmured in Alec’s direction, so only he could hear him. “As long as they like the plan.”

Alec felt the force behind those dark eyes fixed in his and seemed to get lost in them.

“I do.” He whispered back, heart beating like crazy inside his chest. “Art is my life.”

“I understand.” Magnus smiled softly and began to walk after Maryse. “But remember, Alexander. Life can be a type of art too!”

Alec frowned in confusion.

“What do you mean?” He reached Magnus in two long strides and fell in step along with him.

Magnus glanced at him, from his mussed hair to his trainers, taking good mental notes of the boy’s features.

“Call me when you are twenty one and I’ll explain. Meanwhile, don’t forget to enjoy life at college!” He winked at the younger man and hurried to get to Maryse and finish his business at the museum. There was some other place he needed to be in one hour.

Alec was left behind, perplexed, and dazzled.

And with the biggest crush he had ever felt for anyone.

But…

He reached twenty-one, eventually, but never dared call Magnus, who was already a big star in the artistry constellation.

And he never learnt why life can be a type of art.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Alec felt cheated.

Yes, inconceivable as it seemed, Simon had tricked him.

When Isabelle, glamorous and gorgeous Isabelle Lightwood, stepped into the stage, the male side of the audience became wild. Men bid aggressively to get her, but in the end, it was Jordan Kyle who did the highest offer.

Jordan Kyle, friend and partner in Simon’s designing company. His kiss to the beautiful Izzy was almost brotherly, barely a peck in her lips.

Simon repaid the favor by outbidding anyone else when the fabulous Maia Roberts, Jordan’s girlfriend, was at stake. His kiss to Maia was as chaste as Kyle’s to Izzy.

“That little bastard!” Alec decided to keep the name-calling to himself, after the irate glance that his mother shot him at his words.

The four of them had everything planned, Alec reckoned. They would bid for each other, so nobody would take their girls even for a light kiss and dinner.

And they would hide their plan from Alec so Simon could push Alec into

That was the neatest hoax Alec had ever seen his friends (and sister) do.

He smirked nonetheless.

Actually, it had been a great plan.

Except for the part that Simon had feigned that he would randomly bid for someone, in exchange for Alec doing the same.

Anyway, the event was coming to an end, and Magnus hadn’t still made his appearance.

Alec’s hands began to sweat.

What if he, Alec, couldn’t outbid the rest of bidders?

He rubbed his face, torn.

What if he made a fool of himself in front of his parents? He had already come out to them, several years ago, and since Alec wasn’t promiscuous (actually Alec was quite the eremite), they seemed to have accepted it. But surely they wouldn’t approve of any kind of PDA. They had already frowned to Izzy’s puritanical kiss with her fiancé’s friend. Although, to be honest, Izzy’s evening dress hadn’t been puritanical at all.

But… Alec, smooching a man in front of several of their peers?

Or even worse.

Alec trying and not getting his goal?

He wouldn’t be able to look at his parents on the eye for months.

Another, more terrifying, thought sneaked into his mind.

The worst possible outcome.

What if Magnus didn’t like kissing him? What if, during their dinner, Magnus was bored and didn’t like Alec even as a friend?

No.

From that, there would be no recovering for Alec, if he saw his ten-year crush rejecting him like that.

He wasn’t that brave.

“Sorry, Simon.” He let his head drop over his chest, defeated, and muttered under his breath, even though Simon wasn’t there at the table anymore. “I can’t do it.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Magnus looked at the audience through a gap in the curtains.

The stark light didn’t let him see much though.

He groaned. Why had he allowed to Cat talk him into doing this? He would be much happier going clubbing with his friends. Or staying at home working in some sketches for his next project.

Ugh and double ugh!

All right, it was all because a most important charity. Magnus was all against children being abused and hurt.

He would endure the thing but… UGH!

It wasn’t because of the kiss. The gods knew that he had kissed a lot of people who, in retrospect, he wouldn’t have kissed, had he been sober enough.

But the prospect of spending a couple of hours dining with someone who, for all he knew, could be more interested in getting in his pants, or worse, making a name by selling lies to the tabloids…

Magnus shivered, although that clear night in June was already hot.

“And at last, but not the least…” the host was saying, and Magnus rolled his eyes in exasperation, “the magnificent sculptor Magnus Bane!”

Magnus plastered a smile on his face and stepped into the light. A wave of applause swarmed all over him, and he bowed in thanks, then turned around himself as if showing himself to the bidders.

The cat-whistlers came back hard.

“It’s been said,” the host whispered to the microphone, in a supposedly sly tone, “that Magnus Bane not only sculpts his own works… but his body too!”

Crude laughs welcomed his words. Magnus had to work hard to keep his smile in place. Gods, he would gladly smash that microphone in the man’s throat to stop him from saying more vanities.

The bidding began.

Magnus had a starting price of $ 5000.

“8000, anyone? Ah, the lovely lady with the dark hair has a quite determined look on her!” The _auctioneer_ chuckled. “Can’t say that I don’t understand, hehe.”

Magnus frowned a bit. Lady with the dark hair?

No, it wouldn’t be possible.

She wasn’t in the country, even.

But what if…?

Given his awful luck in choosing partners, her presence at the gala wouldn’t have been beyond the bounds of possibility.

He inwardly groaned.

He needed to check.

He moved slightly away from the crude light of the beam that fell over his eyes so he could see the public, parading along the stage as if he wanted the spectators to behold him better.

His eyes scanned the audience.

Suddenly, his heart jolted, and not of joy exactly.

There she was. Dark hair longer than last time he had seen her, dressed in her trademark red, skintight evening dress, lips in matching color. Her dark, murdering eyes were fixed on Magnus. Her hand lifted the bidder card every time the host mentioned a new, higher figure.

_No, no, no, please let it not be her!_

Damn be his luck.

It had taken him years to regain his peace of mind, after she tried to destroy every fortitude in his character. He didn’t need to go through that ordeal again.

Magnus hid his anguish behind a bigger smile. His eyes scanned the crowd again, encouraging it, with a flourish of his hand, to participate. And to free him from the impending terror of falling again in Camille’s hands.

The bidding continued. It rapidly escalated to 15000 dollars. Other four women wanted Magnus badly, apparently.

“Anyone, 16000?”

Not as much as 16000, it seemed, for one of the women, Magnus saw with dismay. She set the card on the table and shook her head, shrugging to Magnus as if apologizing.

Magnus glanced at Camille and

Magnus moved to the other side of the stage, arms open, smile bright, inviting.

Eventually, only two bidders were left.

“22000, my ladies?”

Camille, sure she did, lifted her card, eyes never leaving Magnus. The other woman seemed to consider, then took her purse, set the card on the table and left.

“Ohhhh.” The host gloated. “It seems that we have a winner…”

Magnus reached out to him and grabbed the microphone.

Anything to delay his doom.

“Allow me a few words.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Alec, elbows on his knees, head hanging between his legs, couldn’t face looking at Magnus. He heard the increasing bids, and his heart clenched with every one of them. His parents’ voices hissing at each other at the background didn’t help soothe his anguish.

The bidding went up and up…

Until only one bidder remained, he heard the host saying.

It was over, then.

He sighed.

Then he heard _him._

“Allow me a few words.”

That velvety voice that he had heard ten years ago, when he was but a naïve boy and Magnus, although only seven years his senior, was already a man. A voice that he had replayed in his head again and again.

Against his will, he looked up, straightening his back.

“This event,” Magnus was saying, moving towards the side of the place where the Lightwood’s table was, “is all against abuse. Abuse in every form is despicable. Abuse against the weak, the poor, the ill, the good people.”

Alec noticed how Magnus glanced at the opposite side of the stage and how his wide shoulders seemed to tense when he did that. Since there were already some tables empty, its occupants having left after _winning_ their prices at the auction, Alec was able to see the smug smirk of a dark-haired woman, leant back on her chair; her conceited facial expression made Alec instantly dislike her.

“But life should not be about abuse.” Magnus kept saying, gaze going over the spectators. “Life should be all about joy. And struggle, yes. And hardship and blessing, too.” Magnus turned his eyes towards the Lightwood’s table. Alec doubted that he could even see how was there, because there was a beam just above his head, focused on the stage. “We can’t appreciate life enough when we haven’t had to fight for something. Maybe many of you haven’t felt that need. But if you’ve listened to the speeches that preceded this… charitable auction, you’ll know that, for many of us, _Life_ is hard enough as it is.”

Alec, eyes fixed on the man on the stage, and then alternatively on the woman, thought he saw him swallow, while glancing in distaste towards the woman. She saluted him with her card, her smirk wider and bolder, and Alec noticed Magnus look away.

“We should not make life harder than already is.” Magnus insisted. “That’s why should push ourselves higher. Better. We should strive to make the most of it. Because life… Life can be a type of art. If we let it be that.”

The remaining public welcomed his words with a warm applause. However, Alec saw the dark-haired woman laugh at Magnus and then shook her head in a mocking gesture.

Magnus gave the microphone back to the host and with a swept of his hands and shoulders slightly slumped, indicated him to continue.

The woman sat straighter, almost bouncing on her chair in anticipation.

The auctioneer, glad to be the center of attention once again, shouted.

“So… 22000 it will be, my lady?”

She lifted her card graciously, smiling sweetly at the host.

“Going one…”

Alec fidgeted with his own card, his mind whirling madly.

He could hear Magnus’ voice, heavy with something that Alec couldn’t put his finger on, but that was definitely painful: “ _Life shouldn’t be about abuse.”_

Had Magnus suffered from that?

That such an angelic being had been mistreated was a thought that Alec couldn’t bear.

“Going two…”

The woman waved his fingers to Magnus, nails long and red as claws, and Magnus visibly cringed.

That such an angelic being could be mistreated again…

Alec’s jaw set.

Almost without realizing, he lifted the card high, so the auctioneer wouldn’t miss him.

The host paused, shocked.

“Oh!” He mumbled, lips spreading slowly into a wide smirk. “It seems that we have a new contender… And OH MY GOD! It’s a gentleman!” He preened.

Maryse whipped her head towards her son, eyes wide open in horror.

“Alec! What are you doing?”

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat at the host’s words.

A man? Bidding for him?

Wow. Talking about last-minute shocks.

Anyway. It didn’t matter.

Anyone would be better than Camille.

He tried to make out who the man was, but that damn beam of light just above his table made all that area blurred.

Oh, well.

“Are you sure, sir? 22000?”

“25000.” A deep voice said loud enough to be heard.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

“Alec!” His mother shouted at him in a whisper. “Stop it! What are you doing? It’s too much.”

Alec didn’t even look at her. The hopeful smile in Magnus’ lips, squinting in his direction (damn beam!) was worth that and more.

“25000 going once!” The auctioneer shouted in glee. “Oh, the lady too. Perfect, perfect! 26000 then?”

Alec lifted his card, determination glinting in his eyes.

“Alec!”

“Mom, it’s my money.” He said firmly. “I had my bonuses from the last years, and grandpa’s bequest. I can spend it in whatever way I choose, and this cause deserves it.”

“But…”

“27000 going once…” The host sang happily.

“Enough!” Alec cut her short, lifting his card again. “40000!” He shouted again.

The host’s facial expression looked as if he was orgasming.

“40000!” Wow, sir, wow!” He looked at the woman, licking his lips. “My lady?”

She crossed her arms over her plain chest, eyes frowning in fury, shooting fire at Alec with them. She threw the card to the floor in undisguised anger.

“40000 going once… going twice… SOLD!” The auctioneer sang at the top of his lungs. “Sold to the gentleman with the card number 69!”

Only then Alec noticed the number on his card. And got beet-red.

But what did that matter, when Magnus’ grin was as if heaven had opened his doors and was waiting for him, Alec, to enter…

Well, maybe that was too much.

But truly, Magnus’ eyes held a relief that couldn’t be faked.

“Alec…” Maryse groaned, trying to take his hand when her son passed next to her.

“Mom.” Alec smiled at her magnanimously. “I’m going to get my prize. I suggest you and dad go home and…” He frowned. “And talk, mom.” His father was still absorbed in his phone. “You guys need to talk.”

He left them at their table, alone each of them in their own bubble of sorrow. He sighed. He couldn’t help them. It was something between the two of them.

And Alec had always stayed in the middle of everything for years.

Maybe it was time for him to learn a bit about life.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Magnus watched the man who had outbid (yay!) Camille gingerly climbing the steps onto the stage, his sight still impeded by that bloody beam of light.

Well, the man had long legs, that was for sure.

He looked fit too. That wouldn’t hurt, right?

Now… the face.

Magnus looked at the serious face that came on top of all that long, fit body, and did his best not to stare open-mouthed.

His heart, jumping in glee, recognized him immediately, seconds before his mind did too.

The boy had grown a bit taller, maybe. His shoulders were wider, his features more consolidated.

He was not a boy anymore.

He was a man.

And what a man!

Gods, Magnus though. Alexander Lightwood had been handsome as a post-teenager boy.

As a man, he was stunning.

And he had saved Magnus from having anything to do with that horrible Camille again.

Magnus’ heart did several somersaults inside his chest, and welcomed his savior with the biggest, happiest grin he could muster.

“What a surprise.” He murmured when Alec got to his side. “Hello there, Alexander.”

Alec blinked.

“You remember me?” He asked in shock.

“You’re not easy to forget.” Magnus tilted his head in that cute movement of his that Alec remembered too well.

“Neither are you.” Alec blurted, and blushed furiously. “I’m sorry that I jumped in front of… whoever that was.” He made a gesture with his head towards the furious Camille. “Maybe you’d prefer…”

“Alexander.” Magnus took one of Alec’s hands, trying to tell him how glad he felt at the moment. “I’m extremely happy with the outcome of this… charade.” He winked at Alec, and Alec felt as if a heavy weight had lifted from his chest. He smiled back at Magnus.

“Sooooo.” The host grabbed each of them by one shoulder and turned them towards him. “Which song do you want?” He addressed to Alec.

Alec frowned.

“Song?”

“For the kiss.” Magnus offered an explanation. Could this man have not notice that every winner chose a song to be played while the winner and their prize kissed? He smiled, amused. “They have a wide repertoire, I must say.” He waved towards the DJ, who waved back.

“Ah… I don’t… I never thought…” Alec was at a loss; his mind had gone blank.

Magnus pursed his lips in concentration and then smiled.

“What would you say to _A kiss to build a dream on_? You know it?”

Alec’s face illuminated.

“Louis Armstrong! I love it!”

Magnus grinned. Not many young men would have known the old, fabulous Armstrong.

But this, Alec Lightwood, had.

Another nice surprise.

“Perfect!” The host cried in ecstasy, and passed the name of the song to the DJ.

The accords began to sound, and Alec got frozen.

What should he do? He was supposed to kiss Magnus, right?

But.. how?

What he had said was true. He _had_ kissed some men. Not lots, mind you, but still.

Not anyone as gorgeous and graceful as Magnus, that was for sure.

Magnus seemed to notice Alec’s predicament and took the lead.

He set one of Alec’s hand (wow, big hands!) on his own waist, and the other on one of his arms. Then he set his own ringed, nail-polished hands on the other man’s shoulders.

Then he looked straight into the younger man’s eyes. They were still so big and hazel and warm!

They also held a small hint of fear and a big tad of disbelief.

As if he didn’t believe what was happening.

So Magnus closed the distance between them and started to swing softly, as if dancing.

Alec just followed his lead, moving to his rhythm, his gaze lost in the dark chocolate sea that were Magnus’ eyes.

And as the music flowed, and the raspy words caressed them, Alec bent his head, his lips hovering just over Magnus’.

And Magnus parted his mouth slightly in invitation.

Alec’s lips brushed that mouth delicately, a shy yet thirsty butterfly fluttering over Magnus’ inviting flower.

Magnus’ lips opened a bit more, the tip of his tongue playing at the lips that caressed his own, as an lavish usher prompting the guest at his door to take residence and never leave.

Feeling Magnus’ tongue on his lips was more than Alec’s restraint could hold. He pressed his mouth over the other man’s lips, sighing into them as if he had finally reached that elusive heaven.

That sigh told Magnus more than Alec would have ever guessed.

That sigh told Magnus that he was holding a man who was living a long-dreamt dream.

That sigh told Magnus that Alec needed more.

That sigh, and the strength with what Alec was holding his arm and waist too.

Oh, it had been too long since anyone had desired Magnus this much. Not the fleeting urge of a night, the empty emotion of a passing affair.

This was a genie bottled and nursed for years.

Letting that genie out would be a dangerous and thrilling choice.

So, while Alec’s lips enveloped his with hot fervor, Magnus knew in his heart that there were only two options for him: to put a cork on the bottle again, closing his heart off for good; or to take the leap, and embrace the genie.

Magnus was tired of refraining himself.

He was tired of being scared of opening himself up.

The fluttering of Alec’s eyelashes on his tanned skin was the last straw.

He surrendered to the passion that Alec was conveying, with his lips that wrapped Magnus’ mouth like the warmest blanket; with his body, plastered to Magnus, as if wishing to become one with him; with the wild heartbeat that Magnus felt under Alec’s white shirt; with the arms that held Magnus, strong and yet delicate.

Magnus broke the kiss, breathless, but before Alec could even realize, he dived in again, burying his ringed fingers on the younger man’s dark locks, to press their lips together once again, molding their mouths in eager motions, some inner voice telling them not to get too carried away because oh, public.

Eventually, as the song ended, that voice won and they separated, out of breath but grinning widely.

“Oh, well.” The host said, quite in awe at the display. “We had a two per one, as it seems.” He chuckled at his own joke. “So, if Mr. Dark and Handsome and Mr. Bane here would go through that door, there are a few formalities that are still yet to be completed. You know, money for the charity and that.” He winked at them. “But after that, you’ll be free to go to your dinner! And,” he lasciviously winked at them again, “the dessert!”

They left the stage holding hands, as every other couple in the auction had before them, down a short flight of steps that led them to a tall woman from the fundraising organization.

“That was quite the show, Magnus!” The woman said, her skin shining brightly with that delicious patina that some black people had. Her joyful laugh made her braids tremble.

“Shut up, you devil!” Magnus smiled fondly at her. “Alexander Lightwood, this is my friend Catarina Loss, one of the makers of this delightful soiree. She’s the one who talked me into _selling_ myself to the highest bidder.” He squeezed Alec’s hand.

“I… please to meet you, Ms. Loss.” The younger man was flushed to the root of his dark hair.

“Please call me Cat.” She said, then turned sober. “I’d say that Magnus got the best of the deal, but actually we’re very glad with the earnings of tonight. The money we’ve collected will help a lot of children. Thank you, Alec.” Now she grinned. “And let me tell you, you were the biggest shock of the night! You surpassed the famous Jace W! He was supposed to be the main course of the night, but oh, man. You came and swept us all from our feet, not only Magnus!”

Alec smiled at her bashfully, with the firm belief that he was to become red-skinned for good.

“I just… I didn’t… oh, well.” He shrugged. Nothing to lose here, right? It was night for fun. A night to live the life, right? He decided to play the nonchalant card. “I just wanted to kiss Magnus!”

He glanced at the aforementioned and saw him stroking his plump, smirking lips, a bit swollen from the intensity of their previous… entanglement.

“I could tell.” The older man said in a low, purring voice that created a volcano inside Alec.

“Now, Alexander…” Cat began.

“Alec.” He corrected her, then added with a smile. “Please.”

Somehow, his full name sounded more private if it was Magnus the only one saying it.

He liked that. Having something private, unique, between the other man and him.

“Alec.” Cat smiled back. “There are some formalities we need to fulfill before you guys go on your dinner.”

“Ugh.” Magnus smacked his forehead. “The dinner.”

Alec froze. Did Magnus not want to have dinner with him?

But his _prize_ looked at him apologetically.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander. I thought… I thought I could end up with someone much less… charming that you, and I booked a table at a fancy restaurant where we would be surrounded by lots of people.”

“Ok.” Alec sighed, relieved and stressed at the same time.

“Is it ok with you? I can try and see if there is any other place available…”

“Whatever you like, Magnus.” Alec said simply. He just wanted to be with him, to listen to him, to stare at him.

Magnus tilted his head, watching him.

“Would you rather be in quieter placer, Alexander?” He asked, his voice getting a notch lower, velvety and hot.

Alec swallowed and nodded once.

“Let me make some phone calls, while you sign your paperwork.”

Alec and Cat busied themselves with the details of his _payment_ , but they finished before Magnus did. The sculptor had moved away some feet and was talking through his phone heatedly.

“Alec.” A voice called nearby.

He turned around.

“Mom.” Alec saw his dad frowning at him from a distance.

“We’re going home, Alec.” Maryse said, watching her son under a new light. “You’re right, your dad and I need to talk.”

“It’s ok. I can stay at Jace’s tonight. I won’t disturb you.”

“You’ve never disturbed me, son.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Although I’m aware that I haven’t always been warm to you. I just wanted you to be the best version of you… And just now, I’ve realized that I’ve missed a big part of who you are.”

Alec was speechless.

“I didn’t know you liked him that much.” She glanced at the gesticulating Magnus.

Her son shrugged.

“Magnus is… quite magical.”

She smiled with a tinge of sadness.

“I guess he is. And he’s smart, and absolutely talented. A bit of a Casanova, but… who with his looks wouldn’t?” She chuckled, then sobered. “He’s also very hardworking and challenging, Alec. Be aware of that.”

Alec gave her his crooked smile and nodded.

“Mom, this is just a game. We’ll have dinner and we’ll probably never see each other again, except in some events like this one. Oh.” He faked a shiver. “Hopefully in events nothing like this one again!”

Maryse patted her son’s arm.

“The future is not ours to know! Don’t close any doors shut before balancing the pros and cons of crossing them, son. If you do cross them… do it with an open heart. But never, never, let anyone take advantage of you! You hear me?”

Alec blinked back some wetness in his eyes. His mother had never talked to him in such a way.

“Mom… I wish you and dad were happy. I really do. But you don’t need to stay together for our sakes… You need to start living for yourself.”

“Why is Magnus so upset?” Wiping a tear, she changed the topic, lest they both got too emotional.

Alec explained.

“I think he can’t book any other table at this time of the night.” Alec shrugged.

If he could choose, he would sit with Magnus on a bench of the park and have a hamburger. He just wanted to be with him.

Maryse grinned.

“I have an idea.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞

Magnus cut the umpteenth call in anger.

Gods, wasn’t there a place where he could have a nice dinner with that splendid man?

After being liberated from Camille, why did Life insist on being unpleasant to him?

He turned to watch Alec and his mother talking sotto-voce. Then she, quite tear-eyed, gave him a quick and surprising hug, judging by the young man’s facial expression, and then left to join her husband.

He approached Alec.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander. Everything is booked full. We’ll have to do with that horrid place…”

Alec cut him posing a finger on his plump lips.

“Can the food be delivered?”

Magnus frowned, confused.

“I think so.”

“Then I have the perfect place for us.” He smiled, reaching out to Magnus. “Do you trust me?”

Magnus tilted his head, watching him.

The shyness before their kiss had vanished.

There was a certainty in Alec, a calm and warm pose that couldn’t be faked.

It was truly refreshing, after the chaos that Magnus’ life had become, during and after Camille.

So Magnus smiled back at him and took his hand.

“I do, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it happened! Care to share your thoughts with me???

**Author's Note:**

> So.. shall I continue? Let me know here in comments; in Twitter: tag me at @myramerida, or use the tag #MalecKissFic
> 
> Oh. And in case someone is interested, this is the song that prompted the fic: https://youtu.be/ilhe97g0mdU


End file.
